coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8802 (25th December 2015)
Plot On Christmas morning, the residents are out in force in the snow-covered Street. Sally and Tim's plans to spend Christmas alone are scuppered when Tim invites Anna and Faye due to Izzy being ill and Sally invites Kevin, Sophie and Jack as their turkey is still frozen. Caitlin arrives to visit Craig. Chesney is sad that he had to leave Joseph so soon before Christmas. Carla and Nick do the rounds, visiting their families as well as Roy and Cathy. Tracy excitedly awaits Robert's proposal although she hasn't decided what her answer will be. Fiz, Tyrone, Chesney, Sinead, Beth, Kirk, Craig, Hope and Ruby have dinner at No.5. Tyrone has brought personalised crackers. Tracy doesn't like Nessa spending Christmas with Ken so soon after Deirdre's death and is cold to her. Nessa buys Ken a bicycle for a present. Tracy's touched when Amy tells Robert that he's her favourite of Tracy's boyfriends so far (except Steve). Sinead and Chesney pull the wrong cracker, which contains an engagement ring. Sinead is thrilled until Tyrone hastily retrieves it. Tyrone and Fiz lead the girls out into the street to see Lapland, which is complete with a brass band, carol singers, a cafe run by Roy and Cathy, and Santa on his sleigh, with Kevin, Luke, Chesney and Andy as reindeer. Hope and Ruby ride in Santa's sleigh. Caz arrives to spend Christmas in a hotel in town with Kate but Kate decides to have dinner with her family first. Tracy keeps dropping hints for Robert to propose. As she's doing so, Tyrone gets down on one knee and asks Fiz to marry him. She happily accepts. Mary has a restaurant date with Brendan but is stood up. Nessa sneaks a mouthful of turkey only to be caught in the act by Amy. Amy extorts a present from her in exchange for her silence. Tracy tells Todd she's decided that Robert's the one for her. Mary leaves the restaurant in tears but pretends to her friends that she had a good time. Sick of waiting, Tracy tells Robert that she found the ring. In front of everyone in the Rovers, he pops the question - why she told Rob Donovan that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him? Stunned, Tracy tries to deny the accusation but he tells her that Rob told him everything and he and she are done. Rob calls Johnny from his cell and Carla answers the phone, despite Johnny trying to stop her. Johnny has a panic attack, thinking that Rob is going to spill the beans, but instead he and Carla force pleasantries. Kylie decides she's had enough of David giving her the cold shoulder and marches over to the Rovers, where she kisses him passionately. She tells him she loves him and they make up. Leanne gloats to Tracy about Robert seeing the light and throws a snowball in her face. Kevin and Anna kiss under the mistletoe. Ken is ashamed of Tracy and throws her out of the house. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Ted Teddington - Jack Brady *Santa - Steve Davis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell *Restaurant Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 2nd September 2015. *This hour-long Christmas Day episode was shown at 7.45pm. *A waiter at the restaurant is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert is about to propose to Tracy, but first he asks her a question which leaves her reeling; and Sinead is thrilled when she gets an engagement ring of her own. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,590,000 viewers (29th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns